When Fate Tangles the Threads
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: How did Wesley Kim and David Lewis come to meet?  Why did their lives become so entwined?  And what happens when fate starts to tie knots that begin to push their feelings from that of friendship to something more?  Wevid, Klaine, and Niff
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or Wes or David or Blaine, Kurt, Thad, Jeff, or Nick. If I did…all of the aforementioned would have way more screen time.

A/N: This was supposed to be a birthday gift for someone…and then some stuff happened, I got writers' block, ran late, and things didn't work out, so now I'm just going to start posting and hope that some feedback will drive me to finish this story and write the sequel. So with that being said, please review this with any ideas or criticisms you might have, so long as they are founded. Flaming for the sake of flaming will not be appreciated or treated seriously.

This story has humor, it has angst, it has fluff, it has romance, and it has all the twists and turns that I can come up with, write properly, and that actually end up making sense. Yes, this part is short, but they start getting longer after this, so please bear with me and enjoy!

When Fate Tangles the Threads

Prologue : Monkey Bars

"Mr. Kim, I realize that you have an amazing fascination with recess, but I must ask that you pay attention for the remaining half hour of class and refrain from staring out the window and day dreaming…as well as humming under your breath if you would be so kind. It is a distraction to the rest of the class."

The young boy looked away from the window and up at his teacher, smiling nervously and apologetically as he realized he had been caught…again. "Sorry Mrs. Peters…" he said softly.

Wesley Kim might have only been five years old, but he knew the amount of money his parents were investing in his education. They had made sure to tell him, not to make him feel guilty but to keep him focused on his work. Poor Wesley however couldn't help the former. His mind was prone to wander and there didn't seem to be anything that he could do about it. He was only five years old after all.

Thankfully the last half hour went by quickly, or as quickly as it can go when you're learning the colors of the rainbow and then what color combinations will give you different colors, and then Wesley was filing out of the room with his fellow classmates and onto the playground. Unfortunately the swings were full by the time he made it out and there was a line to go down the slides. That left baseball or the jungle gym and since he didn't want to get his uniform dirty he opted for the latter. The only problem was that Wesley Kim was afraid of heights. So he sat on one of the benches that were inside and softly sang to himself.

"It's not fun if you don't climb on the jungle gym you know," a voice said and Wes looked up to see a familiar dark skinned boy from his class perched atop the steel playground piece.

"I don't want to fall off," Wes answered and his voice betrayed his fear. The other boy smiled kindly.

"You won't. I'll show you how to sit and just watch everyone. It's easy, come on," and he reached his hand down through the bars to Wes. Feeling nervous, he took the offered hand and stood up on the seat. "There, and now ya just grab these two bars, and you can get up. I'll help, don't worry." Wes did as instructed and struggled to pull himself up, which wasn't the easiest thing to do for him seeing as he had little to no upper body strength. He was scared and his hands were getting sweaty and he slipped, but then there was hand grabbing his and keeping him steady. Looking up he saw David smiling before he was being lifted up and could get himself situated again.

It took a few minutes, but then Wes was able to sit on top, gripping the bar underneath him as though letting go would cause him to plummet to his death. His knuckles had gone white from the sheer force of his grip.

"Hey, it's okay," the other boy said, still smiling to try and keep Wes calm. "You're safe, I'm not gonna let you fall. What's your name?"

"Wesley Kim…but everyone just calls me Wes. What's yours?"

"David Lewis. Dave or David works, doesn't really matter."

"So if I call you Davey you won't go all ninja on me?" Wes asked eyes wide.

"Well, Davey might result in booboos."

"Oh…okay…" His nervousness was quelled though when after a few seconds David grinned widely at him. They then both turned and stared out at the playground, Wes allowing his feet to kick back and forth over the edge of the bar and David flipping over so that he could hang upside down. Wes had to admit that it was kind of fun to just watch everyone else from the best view on the playground. He was content and after a few minutes he started humming because he wasn't sure what else to do. What surprised him was when a voice started singing the lyrics and he looked down to see that it was David. With an encouraging smile from David, Wes started singing too and they did so for the rest of recess.

When the bell rang to go back inside it was with Wes and David chatting animatedly about their favorite songs and Disney movies.


	2. Chapter 1: Compassion

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Sorry guys!

A/N: This is the next chapter. Still dealing with young Wevid, but not as young as the prologue. Now we start getting into slightly sadder territory, but not full on angst yet. That will come later and hopefully won't last forever, still not sure yet on that though. Hope you enjoy and as always, please review. Next chapter is written and ready for posting, but I want some feedback before you get it, okay guys?

Chapter 1 : Compassion

"Wes, David is here honey!" Mrs. Kim called from downstairs. The now eight year old immediately perked up from where he sat on his bed, impeccably dressed in his black suit, and raced downstairs to meet his friend. "Wesley, why don't you and David stay in your room this afternoon? Daddy and I are going to be busy down here with all these boring old farts," Maria said to her son. "And change out of that suit, I know you hate having to wear it." While the smile spread across her lips it didn't reach her eyes which were red and puffy, tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"Okay Mom, thanks," he said, giving her a hug because he always hated it when his mother cried.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your dad Mrs. Kim," David said and she smiled kindly at him, wiping her eyes before patting him on the back.

"Thank you very much David. Now you boys run along and have fun. I'll give a shout when dinner's ready. But boys, please try not to be too loud."

Both nodded at her before they ran upstairs to Wes's room, David closing the door softly behind them. "How are you holding up? The nine year old asked, walking over to sit next to Wes on the bed.

"I'm okay," the lighter skinned boy said, shrugging his shoulders as his feet kicked over the edge of the mattress. "But I've never had anyone die in my family before, so I don't know if this is normal or not."

David remembered being that way when his Aunt Chloe had passed away the year before. It hadn't really hit him all that much at first, not until his birthday and he was reminded that his favorite aunt wouldn't be there that year or any other year. "Were you two close?" he asked, watching his best friend carefully.

Another shrug. "He and grandma don't really live around here so I didn't get to see him a ton, but when they came to visit we would hang out a lot I guess. He would take me fishing, or to a football game. Last year he even took me to Columbus to see Aladdin on ice because he knew it was my favorite. He bought me a stuffed Abu too," Wes said, looking back to his pillow where the stuffed monkey sat proudly and the boy couldn't help but smile. "I kind of can't believe that I'm never going to see him again, you know?"

Oh, David knew. He had sat on the stairs for hours, waiting for Aunt Chloe to come and join the party. It wasn't until his mother came and found him, took him into her arms holding him in her lap, and explained in a soft but tearful voice that she couldn't make it that David understood she wasn't coming back.

Reaching for the pillow, David grabbed the stuffed monkey. Regarding it carefully for a minute he handed it to Wes. "You know, just because he's not here anymore doesn't mean that he left," he said softly while Wes hugged the little Abut tightly. "I think he bought that for you so that you remember that he's always close by, watching over you."

Wes let out a tearful chuckle as he looked up at his best friend. "You're really profound for a nine year old, you know that right?"

"Way to use the summer vocabulary for Mrs. Thompson! Bonus points for Mr. Kim!" David exclaimed, getting a laugh out of Wes. "Now, how would you like to pop in some Aladdin and you tell me more about your grandpa?"

He had to think about that for a minute. "You sing Aladdin and I sing Jasmine?"

"I'll sing Aladdin AND Jafar," David said causing Wes to clap happily.

3636363636363636363636363636

Maria Kim had called for the two boys twice to get cleaned up for dinner, but she hadn't gotten an answer either time. That was to expected with these two boys, they would get up to something and not hear anything outside of the room. But on all of those occasions she would hear them carrying on as though there was no such thing tomorrow and she hadn't heard a sound from upstairs in almost two hours.

The closed door alarmed her when she went to investigate. Her son never closed his door. "Wesley? David? Dinner's ready you two," she said softly, knocking before opening the door. The television set was still on, and she could see Aladdin trying to revive an unconscious Jasmine after almost suffocating in her hourglass prison. It seemed as though the two young singers had dozed off while talking because both were lying on the bed, David's head resting on his arm as though he had been propping his head up and Wes curled in a ball on his side as they faced each other. As Maria approached them carefully she saw the tear tracks on her son's cheeks that were illuminated by the light from the television and recognized a familiar monkey clutched tightly to his chest.

Smiling fondly, tears once again springing to her eyes, she turned off the TV, greatly reducing the light in the room. She stepped carefully across the floor to reach the bed and pulled her son's comforter up over the two boys. Her fingers ran soothingly through Wes's hair, causing him to shift and eliciting a whimper from him. "Hush Wesley, just sleep my angel," she whispered as softly into the silence as she could before laying a kiss upon his forehead. Almost immediately he seemed to settle and she made to leave the room before stopping, as though she had forgotten something. Ever so carefully she moved back to the bed and leant over to kiss David on the forehead too. "Thank you," she whispered and he seemed to smile in his sleep and reach towards Wes. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Maria stepped out without waking the boys.

Once out in the hall she reached for the nearest handset and dialed the familiar phone number. "Hello, Annabeth? It's Maria…No! No, David is being a perfect little angel…Yes, I think he's really helping Wesley right now which is why I called. I was wondering if it would be okay if David stayed the night…"


	3. Chapter 2: Bravery

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.

A/N: Okay…are you guys who are reading this enjoying it? I'm not really getting any reviews and all I can see is that it's getting hits. I need feedback guys, please. I want to make this better if there's something wrong, and I want to know if you like it so that I can keep doing whatever that aspect is right. So please, start reviewing, even if it's just a few words. It doesn't have to be something huge if you don't want to leave something huge. Just a little something.

This is the last chapter BEFORE we get into the more romantic angsty aspects of the story and if it starts getting a little heavy, let me know and I'll try to lessen it a bit. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please please please please PLEASE leave me a review.

Oh, and to all my readers, I wish you all a safe and happy New Year! :D

Chapter 2: Bravery

"David, are you coming over after school today?" Wes asked as the two boys ate lunch under one of the many trees that graced St. Joseph's Middle School's campus. It was April and after the long cold winter they had endured both teenagers were desperate to be outside.

"Yeah, dad's away on a business trip so it would give Mom a chance to relax, maybe go out with Aunt Tracy or something like that," he said, looking down at the grass. "As long as it's no problem with your parents of course…"

"David, you know my parents love it when you come over," Wes stated, watching his friend closely. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said before crumpling up his sandwich wrapper. "Come on we're gonna be late."

Classes that afternoon consisted of David diligently taking notes and Wes continuously watching him out of the corner of his eye. If there was one thing they had gained more than anything out of their friendship, it was that each boy instinctually knew when there was something wrong with the other, and something was indeed very wrong with David. But it was in chorus that Wes received the biggest shock yet. David didn't sing, he just lip synced the whole time. David always sang, he loved to sing, it was his favorite thing in the world!

"D, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Wes asked when they met in front of the library after each hitting their lockers. "You don't have to come over if you're sick."

"I'm not sick Wes!" he shouted, breathing heavily. Wes's mouth dropped open as he stood there, watching his friend. David never snapped like that. Literally in the almost ten years they had known each other he had not once yelled at Wes. After a few minutes of collecting himself the darker skinned boy just sighed and shook his head. "Let's…let's just get out of here okay?" and without another word he headed outside, Wes right at his heels, getting ever more concerned by the second.

They walked in silence for quite a while and then Wes noted a change in the air. Everything seemed…wrong for lack of a better word and David had visibly tensed. "Dave what is it, what's wro…"

"Hey home dog!"

Wes turned around to see two older looking boys walking towards them, well, more like lumbering to be honest. David hadn't moved and this seemed to anger them. "Boy blackie, you better not be ignoring me when I'm talking to you!" Slowly, as though it were agonizingly painful for him to do so, David turned and took a step forward. "Now that's better blackie. And who…"

"His name is David."

"Excuse me?" the taller of the two, the one with the big mouth, growled, advancing on the two boys in uniforms.

"You heard me, because while you seem to be complete morons, I really don't think you're deaf. His name is David, not home dog, not blackie, David, so get it right."

"Well well well, we might have taught blackie his proper place, but it looks like we need to put this one in his." Big mouth moved even faster towards Wes until he was so close the younger boy could smell alcohol on his breath. "My grandfather slaughtered your kind like dogs in a little something we Americans like to call World War 2."

"Most of the world calls it World War 2 and those were the Japanese. I'm Korean dumbass." The guy took a swing at Wes, but all the latter had to do was take a quick few steps backwards and the guy fell flat on his face. His friend looked ready to attack next before Wes raised his hand. "I know Tae Kwan Do and I just so happen to be a black belt. Plus the fact that my father is one of the leading prosecuting attorneys in the state adds up to the fact that you really don't want to take another step forward and if you EVER mess with me or my friend ever again you will regret it. Come on David," and without another word Wes turned, grabbed his friend by the arm and kept on walking. He didn't release David until they were safe at the Kim household.

"Wes, David, is that you?" Mrs. Kim called from the living room.

"Yeah Mom, we'll be up in my room," Wes replied, eyes fixed on David before ushering him upstairs.

"Alright honey. Dinner will be ready by five thirty and we're having David's favorite Sloppy Joe's so be ready!"

"Got it!"

Once the conversation was ended Wes closed the door and his eyes burned through David's head which was bent towards the floor. "Want to tell me what's going on now?"

"You shouldn't have gotten involved," David said quietly.

"Like hell I shouldn't have David! Who were those guys? What did they do to you?"

The other boy went silent, not wanting to say anything. It was his problem, not Wes's. Sighing, Wes took David's hand and led him over, sitting him down on the bed. "Tell me. I'm not letting it go until you do."

"This past weekend…" he started out reluctantly, "when you guys were all in Columbus for your cousins' confirmation I went out for a walk, just wanted to get out of the house for a little bit. I had only been out for like…fifteen minutes when I ran into them…They weren't too fond of the fact that I was of…African descent," David said quietly, refusing to meet Wes's gaze.

"Did they hurt you?" his friend asked as calmly as possible.

"They tossed me around a little, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have to handle that sort of thing at all David. We don't live in the middle ages anymore; only Neanderthals act like they do nowadays. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't your problem," David said, meeting Wes's eyes for the briefest of seconds before standing and walking across the room. His back was to the other boy as he stood in front of the window, but the tremors that plagued his body didn't go unnoticed.

Standing and walking across the room Wes stood just behind David. "Were you scared/" he asked quietly.

There was silence for a minute before David released a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you think they were going to kill you?"

"For a second I did…"

And then there was a hand on David's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning him around so that their eyes met. "David, you're my best friend, and if you're scared, if even for the smallest moment someone is terrifying you like that, it most definitely is my problem, okay? Please don't keep something like this from me again."

"I'm sorry Wes," David said, voice thick as he tried to hide his emotions. The younger boy just smiled and pulled his friend in for a hug.

"It's okay now, don't worry about it."

Later that evening if they told Wes's parents what happened, and Wes held David's hand as any friend would, no one would have to know. And if on the off chance Wes taught David a few self-defense moves the next day in gym, well that would just have to be their little secret.


End file.
